harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Emily Tyler
|species = Human |gender = Female |hair = Brown |eyes = Blue |skin = Light |house = Gryffindor |loyalty = *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Gryffindor |theme = gryffindor }} Emily Tyler (born between 1 September 1970 and 31 August 1971) was a witch who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In the 1986–1987 school year, Bill Weasley fell in love with her. He asked Jacob's sibling for advice on how to pursue her, but she was not interested in dating him. Biography Hogwarts years Emily began attending Hogwarts on 1 September 1982. She was sorted into Gryffindor House. Fifth year Bill Weasley thought she was very beautiful, and she impressed him in their Defence Against the Dark Arts class when she single-handedly used the Stunning Spell and defeated a group of vampire bats. Bill asked Jacob's sibling for advice, but was very nervous about approaching Emily because he had never been in love before. Jacob's sibling eventually agreed to speak to Emily for him, and she was very surprised by the news. Emily wanted to hear everything, and when she found out that he was very shy, she called him "a prat" and put down the Weasley family by wondering who would ever date one, even if they are good-looking. Jacob's sibling was very angry at her rudeness and defended Bill. When Bill found out about her true personality, he eventually gave up on those feelings for her. Sixth year In the 1987–1988 school year, Emily wanted to run the Celestial Ball decorating committee, and supposedly spread false rumours about her fellow competitor, Penny Haywood, in the attempts of hurting their chance of winning. Seventh year In the 1988–1989 school year, when Ismelda Murk bumped into Emily and refused to apologise, Emily got hold of Ismelda Murk's diary and proceeded to read it aloud, mocking Ismelda for having a crush on Barnaby Lee and publicly humilating her in front of many others. She was present in the Great Hall when Jacob's sibling, Nymphadora Tonks, Tulip Karasu and Jae Kim unleashed jinxed Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. Personality and traits Emily was a very haughty, narcissistic, and contemptuous young woman with clearly a very high opinion of herself, who seemed to exemplify the more negative stereotypes of Gryffindors. She scornfully looked down upon Bill Weasley and his family due to their low socio-economic status and was displeased with the idea of someone she perceived as below her being attracted to her. It can therefore be implied that she preferred to associate herself with individuals of high social status in the wizarding world, to satisfy her snobbish and elitist nature. She was also very opinionated and could be rather acerbic when it came to voicing her opinions of others, such as when she derided and humiliated Isemla Murk, showing her to be a bully towards others she disliked, as well as having a capacity for disproportionate cruelty in the face of even the slightest infraction. She could also be rather competitive and spiteful, as she supposedly spread false and malicious rumours about Penny Haywood in order to beat her over running the Celestial Ball decorating committee, showing her to be very petty with a penchant for gossip. Therefore, her friends only seemed to mock Ismelda with her only out of fear that she would start teasing them as well, showing her to be a stereotypical mean-girl with an overly high opinion of herself with a selfish disregard for other's feelings. Magical abilities and skills *'Defence Against the Dark Arts': Emily was clearly proficient in this subject, as she was very able to single-handedly and successfully defeat a group of vampire bats with the Stunning Spell during a lesson, showing she was competent with the field of defensive magic. Relationships Emily's popularity in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was apparent in the form of having amount of girls following her lead; however, whether she had genuine friendships with her followers was debatable, as shown during the observation of Jacob's sibling and Penny Haywood, investigating the cause of a commotion. During the confrontation between Emily and Ismelda, a surrounding sixth year Gryffindor girl admitted to not really wanting to bully Ismelda, but "if it's either her or me...", whereas another fellow Gryffindor sixth year outright stated "I don't even like Emily. I'm only friends with her so she doesn't tease me." Bill Weasley Emily thought she was superior to Bill and the Weasley family, and considered him "ill-mannered" and "completely delusional" if he ever thought he had a chance with dating her. He was in love with her, but she considered the news "a good laugh". Ismelda Murk Emily and Ismelda had no connection to one another prior to the latter accidentally bumping into her. In retaliation, Emily read the contents of the latter's diary out loud, humiliating Ismelda. Behind the scenes *During , a third year Gryffindor girl shared that she heard Rita Skeeter promising Emily Tyler an internship after graduation. Given that both women thrive on malicious gossip, this is fitting. *During , after Emily talked down about Bill, Jacob's sibling can choose to let him down gently, or be brutally honest to share her remarks, then comfort him again. *Despite being a Gryffindor, the character from the main series Emily could most be said to resemble is Pansy Parkinson; both are the chief female bully of their generation of students, and both antagonize both the protagonist and their friends during their time at Hogwarts. Appearances * Notes and references fr:Emily Tyler ru:Эмили Тайлер Category:1970s births Category:Blue-eyed individuals Category:Bullies Category:Females Category:Gryffindors Category:Sorted in 1982 Category:Wizards